


mother in hell

by regal_roni



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Reader-Insert, Your Mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_roni/pseuds/regal_roni
Summary: Your Mother comes to visit NCIS. The fallout is simultaneously what you expected and also everything but.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	mother in hell

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Asshole mother, mild homophobia if you squint, and anxiety. 
> 
> I've been working on this on and off for about a month? The ending is a little rushed and definitely less than perfect, but It's been nearly a month since I updated and I really wanted to give you something as for the next couple of months I'm definitely not going to be as active.

“So, what did you think?” You ask cautiously, feet shifting beneath you as you try to keep the hope simmering in your chest from taking over.

Today had gone a _lot_ better than you expected. Your mother had been almost charming? kind? You weren’t really sure how to describe it, but it was a complete one-eighty to what you were used to. You’d already been prepared for the worst when she had stepped off the elevator and the first words that left her lips were _“Orange walls...How very bold.”_ Her mouth curled in clear disgust. However, apart from a couple of jabs in your direction _(‘Really Y/N, that’s what you wear to work? No wonder you’re still single.’)_ your mother had seemed absolutely smitten with the team. Gibbs and Tim especially (and god, you never wanted to see your mother flirting with Gibbs ever again). 

“Agent Gibbs is lovely of course, and that Agent McGee is very smart. Did he mention he was married? If so that’s such a shame because I really do think the two of you-” 

“He’s married.” You squirm, barely stopping your shiver of disgust as your eyes dart around to make sure none of the passing agents were listening. The last thing you needed was a rumour that you had a thing for Tim. No one seems to be paying you two any attention, so you return your focus to your mother, grateful for the semi-privacy being underneath the stairs had provided you. “So, you finally approve? You’re okay with my job?” You ask, not being able to resist the hope any longer. 

“Oh god no.” She laughs, and your heart drops. Your smile instantly gone, as disappointment aches strongly in your chest. You really should be used to this by now. “I seriously think it’s time you stop running around playing action hero and get a proper job-” 

You sigh, “This is a proper job.” 

Your mother continues talking like she hasn’t heard you; “-Arthur is still looking for someone to fill that management position. You’d be perfect and the hours would be much more reasonable. You’d finally have time to start dating again, eventually settle down and have a family. It’s time, don’t you think? You’re getting too old for this.” 

“But I’m happy where I am. Arthur’s business is dull, and I’d hate every second of working there. I love what I do, and I love the people I work with too.” 

“Yes, that was very clear.” Your mother sniffs with distaste, her reproachful look enough to make you tense. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I noticed the way you were looking at that other woman. It’s completely inappropriate really, she’s got to be at least fifteen years older than you.” Your mouth drops open, cheeks flaming red. You quickly scan the space around to make sure _she_ was nowhere to be seen. “And anyway, she’s much too pretty for you. Didn’t she say she was a psychologist? A much more suitable job. But, oh there’s absolutely no way the two of you could be anything. Her and Gibbs on the other hand, now that would be a beautiful couple.” 

“Gibbs is like fifteen years older than Jack.” You mumble petulantly, cheeks burning bright with humiliation. You hadn’t expected your mother to pick up on your feelings for Jack, you’d been doing everything to ignore them yourself. Of course, she would though, and now she was going to find every insecurity you had and use it to prove exactly why you were so goddamn unlovable. 

“Yes, but it’s a completely different situation really. This explains why you’ve been avoiding the dates I went through the hard work to set up for you. It’s awfully hard to sell your job to people Y/N, men don’t want a woman that isn’t interested in settling down. Anyway, this is the perfect time for you to start dating. Get you off the ridiculous notion of a relationship with that woman. Now, it might take some convincing, but Ben, you remember Ben, right? well, he’s newly single and I think the two of you could totally hit it off.” 

“Mum, I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I’m fine, I don’t-”

“Y/N, darling, you need to let that woman go. Don’t get offended, you are much too sensitive, and you know I only mean this in the best way possible, but this Jacqueline is really much too good for you. Now, maybe if you improve your wardrobe, and go to that hairdresser I’ve been recommending because honestly darling you’re looking a little drab.” Tears begin to ghost your eyes, but you make sure to hold them back as your mother stabs you with her words. “I always say the nurses must have swapped you at birth because there’s just no way any daughter of mine would leave the house looking like that. Your attempt at hiding those ugly dark circles under your eyes is dismal. Maybe if you just put more effort into your appearance then you’d stand a chance with Jacqueline, although then there’s the task of your personality because let us be honest, you are a little boring. You need to work on that, and then we could start on you being less guarded because how do you expect to find anyone if you don’t trust them. Honestly, Y/N, you are exhausting at times-” 

“Hey! Don’t speak to her like that.” Your head snaps around to a very heated Jack who’s glaring daggers at your mother. Your cheeks burn even brighter with humiliation, and god, you’ve never wanted to disappear so much in your life. 

“This is a private conversation, dear.” Your mother smiles, politeness not enough to hide her calculating gaze.

“That you’re having in a very public place. And for the record, I happen to think Y/N is pretty extraordinary.” Jack sends you a soft smile, and you know it’s meant to be comforting but it just makes everything so much worse because all you can think about is how your mother is going to make the next year of your life hell for this. 

“Jack. It’s fine-”

“Y/N, shush,” your mother cuts you off, not even sparing you a glance as she glares at Jack. Your mouth clicks shut, and Jack sends you a look filled equally with concern and bewilderment which you have to quickly look away from. “Agent Sloane, was it?” She continues without waiting for a response. “You have somehow convinced my daughter that you care for her, adorable really, but I won’t have her gallivanting around after you. It’s fine time she settled down and started a family.” 

Jack laughs. “Did we teleport back to the 1960s when I wasn’t looking? A woman can have goals other than getting married and having 2.5 children.” 

“Spoken like a woman who’s spent her whole life alone. I’m assuming you’re not a mother?” Jack’s whole-body tenses. You still can’t look at her. Can’t stand to see her hurt, and no doubt a newfound hatred for you. You needed to get your mother as far away from Jack, and the Navy Yard, as quickly as possible.

“Mum. That’s enough.” Your voice is weaker than you’d like it to be, and your mother looks very unimpressed. “It’s time for you to go home.” 

She laughs. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“Come on, we’ll finish this conversation later. I’ve got to get back to work anyway.”

“Fine.” She huffs, “but you are to meet Arthur for that interview.” 

“Mum, I told you-”

“Y/N, this isn’t open for discussion.”

“Okay,” you sigh, head dropping with resignation “okay, fine.” From the corner of your eyes, you can see the incredulous look Jack is sending you, but you don’t dare turn your head. You wouldn’t take the job, there was no way, but you needed this all to be over. You needed to go home and pretend this day never happened. 

“You’re joking, right?” 

“Jack-” you sigh, but she just continues. 

“No!” And now the passing agents were paying attention to your group. Your body shrinks in on itself, as your tears grow dangerously close to breaking free. Jack doesn’t notice, too consumed with her anger that’s completely directed at your mother. “You don’t get to tell her what to do. Y/N is a phenomenal agent. Her contribution to this team is crucial. She’s smart, compassionate, and beautiful. And, in spite of being brought up by you, is one of the kindest people I know. So, don’t you dare come in here and tell her she’s drab or boring or not good enough. You are a jealous, bitter old woman who brings your daughter down to make yourself feel better because you know you’ll never be as good as her.” Your mother's mouth drops open, cheeks flamed in humiliation. And if it weren’t for the fact your whole body was itching to run away, you’d have probably been captivated by the way Jack was defending you. “I suggest you leave, or I’ll have you dragged out by security.” 

Your mother clicks her tongue, fingers tightening on her bag as she tries to keep herself composed. “Fine. Y/N, we will talk later.” And with one final reproachful look, she turns and walks away. 

The other agents are all still watching you, faces contorted with either surprise or pity. Jack deflates, but you’re focused on Ellie, who’s standing just in your eye line, face full of sympathy, and the urge to throw up suddenly hits you. 

“Hey,” Jack speaks softly, hand lighting brushing your forearm, and jolting you out of your eye contact with Ellie. Jack’s face is filled with concern, brows furrowed slightly in obvious confusion. 

Swallowing roughly, you take a step away. “You shouldn’t have done that. I had it handled.” Your eyes flick back to the agents, most have now walked away but some were still looking with subtle interest. This was going to be the talk of the office for the next week. You needed to get the hell out of here. 

The elevator dings, and you quickly jump into action, ducking your head to avoid watchful eyes as you briskly walk away. 

“You had it handled?” Jack scoffs, falling in step beside you. You enter the elevator, and Jack follows, shooting a glare at the only other occupant in there who hastily exits. “She was berating you and you weren’t even trying to defend yourself!” 

You sigh, hitting the button for Kasie’s lab, the best place to hide out for a while. “It was fine.” You lean against the wall of the elevator as it starts up and finally look back at Jack with a shrug. “It’s easier that way because now she’s going to mention this whole incident to everyone she knows, painting you as a villain, me as a coward, and her as the victim. I’m going to have to spend the next few months trying to do damage control.” 

“I don’t care what she thinks or says about me,” Jack says, leaning over to flick the switch and bring the elevator to a standstill. 

Sighing, you push yourself off the wall and make your way to the opposite side to put some space between the two of you, “Good for you, Jack, but I do.”

“Why? Because it’ll affect your new job opportunity?” 

You roll your eyes. “Really? I’m not gonna take that stupid job. I meant what I said, I love it here.” 

“Then why agree to an interview?” 

“Because I needed her far away from you, and the Navy Yard and agreeing to the interview was the quickest way of making that happen.” You sigh, “Look, I appreciate what you were trying to do but I can fight my own battles and this one just wasn’t worth it.” 

You catch Jack’s face contorting with pain before she can completely turn away. “Oh, okay. Good to know.” She flicks the switch, jolting the elevator back into action. 

“Wait, Jack. I didn’t mean it like that.” You panic, quickly rushing to halt the elevator again. “I just meant,” you take a deep breath, blowing away your emotions before meeting Jack’s sad eyes. “What she said about me...it wasn’t completely off base. There was truth in it so there wasn’t any point in fighting her.”

Jack’s brows shoot up in disbelief, “Where was the truth? Because all I heard were cruel lies.” 

“Jack,” You sigh, chuckling sadly as the tears you’d thought you’d warded off threaten to break free again. “Come on, She’s right. You’re too good for me. You’re this amazing, beautiful, talented woman and I’m just, well, me. And this isn’t some weird thing where I am looking for your pity or whatever. It’s fine, my mother was right-” 

“Stop.” 

“Jack, seriously, it’s fine-” 

“No. Stop it.” Jack’s in front of you, invading your space in two steps. 

“I-” You don’t get the chance to finish your sentence as Jack’s lips slam hard against yours. Your brain doesn’t fully comprehend what’s happening until she starts to pull away, the loss of her lips is what starts you back into action. You follow after them, capturing them with the same passion she had before she can form any words. Jack’s hand tightens in your hair as yours run down her arms before landing at her waist and pulling her closer into you.

“She was wrong,” Jack says between kisses “about everything.” You nod distractedly, your sole attention focused on her, on her mouth. You can’t quite believe this is happening. 

You eventually separate, forehead’s rest against each other as your breath mixes together. Your thrashing heart begins to calm. Jack tucks a wayward strand of hair behind your ear, her fingers brushing your cheek before she steps back slightly. She speaks quietly, brows furrowed in confusion. “I don’t understand why she’s still in your life. She makes you miserable.”

Shrugging, you sigh, not able to hold her eyes. “She’s my only family,” You don’t mention that the only reason that’s the case is that the rest of your family had cut your mother off years ago, and so, by extension you too. You swallow roughly, “And, I don’t want to be alone.”

Jack shakes her head, bringing a finger to your chin to guide you back to look at her, sadness shines bright in her eyes. “You aren’t alone. You have us, the team, we’re your family.”

“It’s different.”

“How?” 

“I don’t know, it just is.” You sigh, stepping back from Jack’s grip. You miss the contact instantly. “My mother may be...difficult,” 

“Y/N, your mother isn’t just difficult, she’s horrible. Cruel. She can’t say those things to you!”

“And I can’t just cut her off! I can take the things she says about me, really, I’m used to them.”

“That’s not normal. You know that’s not normal, right? The only time you really stood up out there was when she said those things to me-”

“I’m so sorry about that.” You hastily cut in, grabbing her hand, eyes pleading for her to believe you. “She had absolutely no right.” 

“It’s not your fault,” Jack says softly, squeezing your hand back to ensure you it’s okay. “You deserve better than her. I’m not saying cut her off, I know that’s difficult, just think about setting some boundaries.” Jack definitely wants to tell you to cut her off, that if she had it her way the woman would never again come within ten feet of you. She couldn’t believe how quickly you drew in on yourself when your mother had started talking. If anyone else had tried that...well, you wouldn’t have even given them the opportunity to. 

“I’ll think about it,” Jack looks at you like she doesn’t believe you. “I promise. I know things can’t stay the same.” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” You nod, relief washing through you as you relax for the first time that day. Your eyes fall to your hand, still entangled with Jack’s and you can’t control the smile that tugs at your lips. “Guess my mother being here today did have one positive effect.” 

She chuckles, rolling her eyes. “Guess so, although my plan to just ask you out for dinner would have been a lot less emotional.”

A grin takes over your face. “You were going to ask me out?” 

“Actually, I still intend to. How about dinner, tonight?”

“I’d like that.” 

“Okay then, it’s a date.” Jack leans in to press a kiss to your cheek but you turn your head at the last minute and capture her lips softly. Jack smiles but doesn’t pull away as her hand comes to stroke your cheek. 

When you finally break apart, you’re a little breathless. “I’ll pick you up at seven.” She says, and you can only nod in agreement with a dorky smile. Jack looks at her watch, her own smile dropping slightly as she sighs. “We should probably get back to work.” 

“Yeah…” You sigh, but you don’t make an attempt to move and neither does Jack. You don’t want this small moment of peace to end. The second you step out of the elevator there will be casework, and looks, and gossip. 

“It’ll be okay. By tomorrow this will all be old news.” A smile tugs at your lips at her ability to always know where your mind has gone, and you nod. 

“Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.” Jack squeezes your hand one last time before dropping it and hitting the switch. You take a steadying breath as the elevator descends, focusing on the comfort of Jack standing next to you, and the excitement of the date tonight instead of the anxiety rushing through you. 

“Relax.” Jack soothes, kissing your cheek. The elevator stops, doors opening, and she winks as she steps off. “I’ll see you at seven.”

“See you at seven.” You nod, watching her walk away. The second she leaves your eye line, you fall back into the elevator wall, no longer able to keep the wide smile from your face. 

A date. 

You were going on a date with Jacqueline Sloane.


End file.
